


Zimmerduell - Oder doch Herzblatt?

by Ilvy



Series: Was sich liebt, das neckt sich [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9832967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilvy/pseuds/Ilvy
Summary: Erik und Marco sind Profi-Fußballer, sie sind ineinander verliebt und sie stehen dazu.Was gäbe es da passenderes als im Zimmerduell zu testen, wie gut sie sich tatsächlich kennen?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts).



> Okay, als erstes muss ich wohl zugeben, dass ich vorher noch nie eine Geschichte mit den beiden geschrieben habe und jetzt ganz gespannt bin, wie sie ankommt.  
> Und ja, nachdem ich die letzten Ausgaben vom 'Zimmerduell' gesehen habe, musste ich mir einfach vorstellen, was wohl Erik antworten würde und von da an war es dann kein weiter Weg mehr zu 'Hey, das wäre doch super mit Marco und Erik!'. Und Nobby musste mitspielen, weil...weil es halt Nobby ist und ich es irgendwie passend fand.
> 
> Als zweites muss ich sagen, dass ich erst zum Schreiben inspiriert wurde, nachdem ich so ziemlich alle Geschichten von GoForGoals gelesen habe, weswegen ich es auch nur für richtig halte, diese Geschichte hier zu 'verschenken'. Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir ein bisschen. An dieser Stelle musst du dir einen schüchternen Smiley vorstellen ;)
> 
> Ansonsten freue ich mich über jeden Hit, Kommentar, Kudos, Anregungen...Oh, und es ist fast zwei Uhr nachts, ich muss in vier Stunden wieder beim Frühdienst sein und habe nicht noch einmal Korrektur gelesen, also entschuldige ich mich im Voraus für peinliche Rechtschreib- oder Grammatikfehler.

“Wer von euch kann besser verlieren?” ist die erste Frage, der sich Marco und Erik stellen müssen.

Marco sitzt Rücken an Rücken mit Erik in ihrem Hotelzimmer in Marbella und er kann spüren, wie Erik tief einatmet, bevor er seine Entscheidung trifft. Marco hat längst seine gelbe Karte hochgehalten und sich damit selbst als schlechter Verlierer geoutet. Damit kann er klarkommen, er hat sich schließlich schon zu ganz anderen Dingen geoutet.

Was genau der Grund ist, wieso er jetzt hier mit Erik ist und sich nicht wie letztes Jahr das Zimmer mit Gonzo teilen muss, während er sich insgeheim nach seinem Freund sehnt, der nur wenige Zimmer entfernt dasselbe Gefühl ausstehen muss. Fast sechs Monate ist es jetzt her, dass Erik und er sich als Pärchen geoutet haben. Nicht nur bei ihren Familien, Freunden und Team-Kollegen. Nein, vor der gesamten Öffentlichkeit. Und auch wenn es nicht leicht war und Marco oft Tage durchstehen musste, die ihn dazu brachten all die Ehrlichkeit zu bereuen, kann er mittlerweile mit Stolz sagen, dass er trotz vereinzelter Anfeindungen und dummen Sprüchen nie glücklicher war als jetzt. Mit Erik. Die Liebe seines Lebens versteckt man schließlich nicht das besagte Leben lang. Trotz des anfänglichen Trubels und Aufruhr durch die Presse hatte sich die Lage überraschend schnell wieder beruhigt und mittlerweile waren Marco und Erik an einem Punkt angekommen, an dem man sie fast als Glücksbringer des BVB ansah.

 

Außerdem hofften viele, dass Marco durch seinen Freund noch mehr Grund hätte, am besten für immer in Dortmund zu bleiben. Es war fast zu schön um wahr zu sein. Interviews hatten die Zwei bislang zu ihrer Beziehung keine gegeben, neugierige Fragen wurden entweder konsequent ignoriert oder von ihrem Management geklärt und auf dem Platz verhielten sie sich weiterhin wie die Profis die sie waren. Quasi als Dank für die Unterstützung der Fans hatten die beiden daher entschlossen, beim ‚Zimmerduell‘ teilzunehmen und dabei vielleicht auch zwei oder drei Fragen über ihr privates Leben zu beantworten. Und hier sitzen sie nun, Rücken an Rücken und beide nervöser als sie es erwartet hätten. Erik hat sich für das schwarze Shirt entschieden, Marco ist bei seinem geliebten gelben Trikot geblieben und beide halten Karten mit der eigenen T-Shirt-Farbe und die des anderem. Fragen dürfen nur mithilfe der Kärtchen beantwortet werden und nur bei Übereinstimmung erhalten sie als Team einen Punkt. Marco kennt das Spiel lediglich von Hochzeiten und der Gedanke lässt seinen Blutdruck gleich etwas in die Höhe klettern. Hoffentlich stellt er sich nicht dumm an. Was, wenn er seinen Freund gar nicht so gut kennt wie er immer dachte? Was, wenn die zwei ein Streitthema entdecken oder ein wunder Punkt angesprochen wird?

 

Die Tatsache, dass Nobby die Fragen stellt, beruhigt die beiden Fußballer etwas. Immerhin können sie sich sicher sein, keinen anzüglichen Fragen ausgesetzt zu sein.

 

Doch jetzt ist er gespannt auf die Antwort seines Freundes und als Nobby auflöst, ist Marco eigentlich nicht überrascht zu sehen, dass er und Erik einer Meinung sind; Marco ist der schlechtere Verlierer.

 

„Ist er so schlimm, Erik?“ stichelt Nobby natürlich sofort und Marco muss schmunzeln, als Erik direkt versucht, seine Antwort zu rechtfertigen und ihn schuldbewusst ansieht. Seine Wangen werden schnell rot und Marco würde ihn am liebsten sofort knutschen. Aber das wäre ihm dann doch zu viel Info für die Kamera und die Außenwelt. Nachher, sagt er sich. Nachher wird er ihn küssen und streicheln und dafür sorgen, dass Eriks gesamter Körper rot wird. Aber das sind Gedanken für später…

„Nein, er ist nicht schlimm…ist ja glaube ich klar, dass wir beide nicht gerne verlieren. Aber wenn das vorkommt, dann hat Marco auch echt richtig schlechte Laune und meckert den Rest des Tages. Und da lässt er sich auch nicht von abbringen. Zumindest hat es bislang nie geklappt. Ich bin auch nicht gut drauf nach verlorenen Spielen aber ich…leide lieber im Stillen, würde ich mal sagen,“ fasst Erik zusammen und ja, Marco hätte es besser nicht beschreiben können. Er hasst es zu verlieren und leider bekommt Erik das dann meistens ab. Schließlich wohnen sie zusammen und der Jüngere kann damit gewissermaßen nicht vor ihm fliehen. Meistens kuscheln sie nach solchen Spielen dann im Bett und versuchen, die Außenwelt ein bisschen zu ignorieren, indem sie die Handys ausstellen und die Zeit miteinander genießen.

Die nächsten zwei Fragen sind wieder sehr allgemein und auf ihren Sport bezogen, eine andere Frage ist, wer von beiden pünktlicher ist und hat zur Folge, dass sie einen Punkt verlieren, da sie sich auch nach kurzer Diskussion nicht einig werden können. Marco könnte schwören, dass er Nobby hat nuscheln hören, dass sie bereits wie ein altes Ehepaar sind, entscheidet sich aber letztendlich, es zu ignorieren. Trotzdem, langsam merkt er, wie sich auch sein Liebster entspannt und lacht und ja, es macht sogar Spaß sich so frei und ungehemmt vor einer laufenden Kamera mit seinem Freund darüber zu zoffen, wer von ihnen der bessere Koch ist. Die Antwort ist klar; Erik. Doch Marco hat einfach zu viel Vergnügen daran, wie Erik sich fassungslos zu ihm umdreht und ihm den Vogel zeigt, als er behauptet, besser kochen zu können.

„Okay Jungs, nächste Frage! Ha, die ist gut, ich bin gespannt!“ sagt Nobby und grinst bereits verschwörerisch bevor er die erste Frage vorliest, die darauf eingeht, dass Erik und Marco mehr sind als nur Kollegen.

„Wer von euch beiden ist der Eifersüchtigere?“.

Eifersucht…Marco muss erst einmal überlegen und auch Erik scheint sich noch nicht entschieden zu haben. Erik ist häufiger unsicher, was ihre Beziehung betrifft, das weiß Marco. Aber gleichzeitig musste er sich nie vor seinem Freund rechtfertigen oder sich anhören, dass er angeblich jemand anderes angestarrt oder gar geflirtet hat, so wie Marco es von Ex-Freundinnen gewohnt war. Nein, selbst wenn Erik eifersüchtig sein sollte, dann zeigt er es ihm zumindest nie. Marco hingegen kann nicht unbedingt von sich behaupten, dass er die Ruhe in Person ist, wenn eine schöne Frau, oder mittlerweile auch schöne Männer, sich an seinen Mann ranmachen und ihn unverhohlen mit den Augen ausziehen. Oft kann er es sich nicht verkneifen und lässt dann den Macho raushängen, indem er besitzergreifend seinen Arm um Erik legt und mögliche Verehrer mit strafenden Blicken davonjagt. Erik schien es bislang aber immer ganz schmeichelhaft zu finden, dass Marco so empfindet. Was auch der Grund ist, warum er sich in dem Fall keiner Schuld bewusst ist. Marco hebt pflichtbewusst die gelbe Karte. Auch Erik hat sich bereits für ihn entschieden und Nobby lacht unverhohlen.

 

„Er ist also ein schlechter Verlierer und dazu noch eifersüchtig? Mensch Erik, wie hältst du das denn aus?“. Immerhin einer hat seinen Spaß.

 

„Naja, ich will nicht sagen, dass ich nie ein bisschen eifersüchtig bin, sowas ist ja auch normal in einem gewissen Rahmen. Aber wenn Marco es ist, finde ich es eigentlich ganz süß, “ gibt Erik schüchtern zu und sieht dabei seinen Freund an, der daraufhin gleich seinen Arm um ihn legt und ihm einen Kuss auf den Hinterkopf gibt. Wen interessieren schon Kameras? Erik ist nun mal perfektes Kuschel- und Kussmaterial und das hier der perfekte Zeitpunkt um allen zu zeigen, wie ernst es ihm mit dem schönen jungen Mann ist, der dazu bereit war sein Freund zu werden. Eriks Herz gehört ihm. Und das darf auch jeder wissen, denkt er sich.

„Was soll ich sagen? Ich mag es nicht, wenn man meinem Freund schöne Augen macht. Ist ja wohl verständlich, oder nicht?“ prahlt er und zeigt mit dem Finger direkt in die Kamera. „Also, schön die Finger bei euch behalten, klar?“ warnt er und zwinkert. Und wenn spätestens jetzt noch jemand denkt, dass Marco seinen Erik nicht wirklich liebt, dem kann nicht mehr geholfen werden. Erik ist derweil rot angelaufen wie eine Tomate aber strahlt trotzdem wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Zum Anbeißen.

 

„Okay, okay! Verschreck uns nicht die Fans, Marco. Du teilst scheinbar nicht gerne, was?“ lacht Nobby und wischt sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. Marco schüttelt nur vereinend mit dem Kopf.

 

„Weiter geht’s! Wer ist sparsamer?“ folgt als nächstes. Klare Antwort, Erik. Der Abwehrspieler begründet es aber damit, dass Marcos Gehalt um einiges höher ist als seins und Marco muss gestehen, dass er Recht hat. Er gibt oft Geld für Dinge aus, die eigentlich keiner so wirklich braucht. Briefbeschwerer, zum Beispiel. Eriks Blick, als er letztens seine neue Errungenschaft präsentiert hat, war einfach köstlich und Marco musste zugeben, dass er sein Geld eventuell besser hätte anlegen können. Die größte Investition jedoch war das Haus, das Marco für sich und Erik gekauft hat und welches sie jetzt ihr trautes Heim nennen. Ein richtiges Zuhause, dank Erik.

 

„Wer von euch vergisst eher den Jahrestag?“ lautet die nächste Frage und bevor Marco auch nur überlegen kann, hört er schon seinen Freund.

 

„Haben wir überhaupt einen Jahrestag, Marco? Ich muss ehrlich zugeben, dass ich mir keinen bestimmten Tag im Kalender markiert habe. Oder weißt du das? Irgendwann im Mai, oder?“ Erik klingt fast ein bisschen beschämt darüber, dass er nicht mit Sicherheit sagen kann, wann genau er und Marco denn nun offiziell ein Paar wurden. Marco hingegen weiß es noch genau, nimmt es Erik aber nicht übel. Sie hatten gefühlte Ewigkeiten darauf gewartet, dass der jeweils andere den ersten Schritt macht, bis Marco es nicht länger ausgehalten hat und Erik am 16. Mai endlich gefragt hat, ob er nicht mit ihm ausgehen möchte, als Date. Nicht als Kollege. Und genau das antwortet er Erik und Nobby auch. Was er nicht laut Revue passieren lässt ist, wie aufgeregt er damals war. Was er für eine Angst hatte, dass Erik seine Gefühle nicht erwidern und ihm am Ende doch noch einen Korb geben würde. Letztendlich war es aber der schönste Abend seines Lebens und als sie in dieser Nacht gemeinsam in Eriks Garten in der Hängematte Arm in Arm eingeschlafen sind wusste Marco, dass Erik der Mann war auf den er immer gewartet hatte.

 

„Das war unser erstes Date, aber war das auch der Tag an dem wir beschlossen haben, wirklich ein Paar zu sein?“ fragt Erik etwas verdutzt und dreht sich zu Marco um, der es ihm gleichtut. Den Kameramann und den Rest des Teams haben sie schon beinahe ausgeblendet.

„Naja, wir haben ja keinen Vertrag unterschrieben oder sowas, aber auf jeden Fall hatten wir an diesem Tag unser erstes Date. Gut, geküsst haben wir uns nach Mitternacht, also wäre es technisch gesehen eher der 17. Mai, schätze ich. Deal?“ argumentiert Marco und hält ihm die Hand hin. Erik schlägt kameradschaftlich ein, bevor sich beide wieder den Rücken zudrehen.

„Gut, damit ist diese Frage auch beantwortet, denke ich. Bei euch wird es auf jeden Fall nicht langweilig. Mal sehen, was hier noch so an Fragen auf meinem Zettel stehen…Wer von euch telefoniert häufiger mit Mutti?“ fragt Nobby und erhält schnell die identische Antwort; wieder Erik.

 

„Meine Familie ist mir wichtig, und da ich sie nicht so häufig sehen kann wie ich das gern würde, rufe ich halt oft zuhause an, ja. Marcos Familie wohnt ja quasi um die Ecke, da muss er das nicht machen, “ rechtfertigt er sich auch gleich. Marco weiß noch, wie seine eigene Familie Erik sofort ins Herz geschlossen hat, als er ihn das erste Mal mit ins Haus seiner Eltern zum Grillen nahm. Seine Schwestern waren ganz aus dem Häuschen und Erik war fast ohne Unterbrechung glühend rot im Gesicht vor lauter Komplimenten. Es war schön zu sehen, wie die Menschen die Marco am meisten liebt sich offiziell kennenlernen und sofort verstehen. Selbst sein Vater, der anfangs überrascht von Marcos Outing war, versuchte sein Bestes, um Erik die Angst zu nehmen und dafür zu sorgen, dass er sich wie Zuhause fühlt. Marco wird bei dem Gedanken wieder warm ums Herz und auch wenn er nicht so gläubig ist wie sein Liebster, dankt er allen Göttern dieser Welt für all das Glück mit dem er in letzter Zeit gesegnet wurde.

 

„Gut, dann danke ich euch für diese ehrlichen Antworten und verschone euch mit weiteren Fragen! Ihr habt euch wirklich super geschlagen und ich kann nur sagen, dass der BVB sich glücklich schätzen kann euch als Spieler zu haben. Das war es also mit dem Zimmerduell von Erik und Marco…,“ beendet Nobby das Spielchen und dreht sich der Kamera zu. Erik und Marco winken noch kurz in die Kamera und werden kurze Zeit später von ihren Mikros und Kärtchen befreit. Als sie wieder auf dem Bett nebeneinander sitzen, greift Erik nach Marcos Hand und streicht mit seinem Daumen zärtlich über seine Handfläche. Sie werden kurz unterbrochen, als Nobby ihnen beiden auf die Schulter klopft und ihnen noch zum Abschied alles Gute wünscht.

 

„Wirklich, ich freue mich für euch. Und auch wenn es mich nicht betrifft, seid ihr doch für viele andere Sportler ein großes Vorbild. Und jetzt lasse ich euch auch in Ruhe,“ verspricht er und zwinkert noch einmal, bevor er das Zimmer verlässt und die verliebten Männer endlich wieder alleine sind. Erik legt sofort seinen Kopf auf Marcos Schulter und atmet tief den Duft seines Freundes ein.

 

„Das war gar nicht mal so schlimm, oder? Hat sogar irgendwie Spaß gemacht, finde ich, “ seufzt er und klingt plötzlich richtig müde. Marco legt seinen Arm und die schlanke Hüfte des Abwehrspielers und küsst ihm liebevoll auf seine Stirn, bevor er sich selbst auf dem bequemen Hotelbett ausbreitet und Erik an seine Seite zieht, sodass er ihm direkt in die Augen schauen kann.

 

„Ja, das war es,“ antwortet Marco und muss schmunzeln, bevor er die Augen schließt.

 

„Was gibt es denn da zu grinsen?“ fragt Erik noch und streichelt ihm über seine Stirn zur Braue, über die Nase bis hin zu seinen Lippen, denen er einen kleinen Kuss zukommen lässt.

 

Marco öffnet kurz wieder die Augen und legt seine große Hand auf Eriks gerötete Wangen, die er so sehr liebt. Dann wird er kurz ernst.

 

„Stell dir nur mal vor, was es für einen Aufruhr geben wird, wenn die erst einmal erfahren, dass wir verlobt sind, Schatz!“ Beide müssen kurz lachen, bevor sie sich ein letztes Mal zärtlich küssen, Erik seinen Kopf auf Marcos Brust platziert und selig in den Armen seiner großen Liebe einschläft.

 

  
Das Video wird in kürzester Zeit ein Hit.


End file.
